Werewolf (Syfy)
Werewolves are post-human supernatural beings that transform into fierce, powerful wolf-like monstrosities each month on the night of the full moon. While seemingly human most of the time, a transformed werewolf loses all self-awareness and sympathy, concerning itself only with the hunt for prey. Transformation In wolf form, werewolves are quadrapedal, with the spine extending to form a tail and vaguely human bone structure in the limbs, hands, and feet. They have very sparse coats of fur except around the neck, and the color of the fur reflects their human hair color somewhat (Josh, for instance, has dark brown hair in both forms). Their eye color also remains the same in wolf form as in human. Their skin will change to grey and they will grow large fangs and claws. Most vestiges of the human personality and memories are erased upon transformation, though they seem to retain certain fragments of their human selves while transformed, enabling them to subconsciously recognise people they knew as humans. Josh has been shown to recognise both Aidan and Nora while in wolf form. Like in the UK version, it appears werewolves are instinctively protective of their 'mates'. Josh and Nora have each protected the other at least once, even while the other may have been in human form. The wolf form is compelled to kill and devour most living things it encounters. If the human side is particularly attuned with the wolf side, they may remember some things that they did while transformed. Werewolves typically only transform during the full moon, but it was shown that a solar eclipse will force them to partially change during the day. Purebreds have been shown to turn much faster and with pratically no pain. Their fur and skin are much darker than werewolves who were bitten. Creation Werewolves are typically humans that were scratched by another werewolf. The supernatural bond that is created between the werewolf and its maker seems to be similar to that arising from the creation of vampires. However, people can also be born as werewolves in the American adaptation. While a human mother cannot carry a child fathered by a werewolf father without miscarrying, pregnancies resulting from a werewolf father and werewolf mother appear to be viable, and children born from such a pair will inherit the condition, resulting in a variety of werewolf known as a purebred. Purebreds are different from turned werewolves ('mutts') in some ways: their senses and strength are heightened all the time, not just the few days before and after the full moon, and they are in a constant state of agatation, described as their inner wolf trying to break trough their human shell, which can be suppressed by wolfsbane. They are visibly furrier while transformed than their turned counterparts, and will revert to wolf form when killed, which suggests that they are actually more wolf than human. It is implied that if a human is scratched by a purebred, they inherit certain abilities normally exclusive to purebreds. Abilities Werewolves are incredibly strong, both when transformed and during the days surrounding the night of a full moon. Additionally, they have a well developed sense of smell, which also intensifies in the days before and after the full moon. Being part of the supernatural 'family', they can see and hear ghosts the same way vampires and other ghosts can. Their blood is toxic to vampires, which will cause severe bleeding and seizures when ingested, but it is not fatal in small doses. Weakness Silver has been shown to be very harmful to werewolves, and wounds inflicted by silver weapons do not immediately heal when the victim reverts to human form. Josh was hit in the shoulder with a silver bullet in one episode, and the wound steamed as the metal burned his skin. Nora was also slashed by a silver knife while fully transformed, and it immobilized her for a period of time. After she reverted to human form the next day, the seared slash mark was still visible on her left breast. It was shown that silver can also slow down the transformation, but only for a short while. As they are living beings, it is technically possible to kill werewolves in mundane ways such as decapitation, suffication, bludgeoning, impalement and exsanguination, but the transformed werewolf body is incredibly resilient, and has been shown to be able to shrug off several bullet wounds. Wolfsbane has been shown to have a calming effect on werewolves. Cure If a Werewolf kills his/her maker while in human form, the curse is broken, but Werewolves that were turned by the now-cured Werewolf will remained infected. It is implied by Liam that there may be other ways to be cured, as well. Relationship with vampires Werewolves have hostile relations with vampires, driven by a seemingly instinctual loathing of them. Josh's friendship with Aidan is the only friendly relationship between the two species that has been seen, although the werewolf Pete mentioned his close friendship with vampires. Transformed werewolves are much more powerful than vampires, as implied by Bishop when he responded to Heggemen's request to let one of his vampires fight Josh by saying that it would be suicide. Even a few days before and after the full moon, they have considerably augmented strength and senses, allowing them to fight on more or less equal footing with vampires. For this reason, vampires will typically only harass werewolves the rest of the lunar month, when they are at their most helpless. List of known werewolves *'Josh Levison' - a werewolf that was turned in 2009 by Ray, and the infector of Nora Sergeant. He is trying to live a normal life with his two best friends, a vampire and a ghost. After killing Ray, he broke his curse and became human. He was later scratched once again, this time by Liam Mclean. *'Nora Sergeant' - Josh's wife, a fellow werewolf who was accidentally turned by him while the two of them were dating. *'Ray' - the werewolf that turned Josh and killed his friend Stu in 2009. He was killed by Josh so he could cure himself. He was brought back from the dead by Donna and he was killed again by Josh *'Douglas' - an elderly werewolf that had been a captive of the Boston vampires and forced to fight other werewolves in prize fights for fifteen years. He was killed by Josh when the two of them were pit against each other for the entertainment of the Dutch. Also known as "The Professor". *'Brynn McLean' - was a purebred werewolf and the twin sister of Connor McLean. She was killed by Nora. *'Connor McLean' - was a purebred werewolf and the twin brother of Brynn McLean. He was murderd by the vampire Aidan Waite after the former had tried to hunt him down with his twin sister Brynn on the night of a full moon. *'Liam Mclean' - Brynn and Connor's father, also Josh second maker, he was killed by Aidan Waite. *'Erin Shephard' - A teenaged werewolf found by Josh and Nora at the hospital, who lived with them for a period of time. She was killed by Liam. *'''Pete - '''was a werewolf who taught Josh and Nora how to communicate with their wolves. *Unknown Deceased Werewolves - several werewolves have been seen to be hunted down by vampires so that they could use the werewolf blood to protect themselves from the Virus . Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Species